powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fade to Black
Ziggy is of course shocked to find that Dillon has no clue what a Power Ranger is. The Rangers unleash their weapon attacks on the Attack Bot. To finish him off, the Rangers use the Road Blaster. Venjix orders that every Drone be sent to attack Corinth. While trying to bring the shields back up, the defense group realizes that the Drones are coming in to attack. Doctor K contacts the Rangers and informs them that they're being sent their Zords. The Rangers summon their Zords and race into battle. Our heroes begin taking the Drones out with their Zords. Bug Ziggy notices the Grinders preparing to fire a laser at the Yellow Ranger's Zord. Dillon manages to get his car started again and takes the Grinders out, and knocks the laser off target. The Drones are retreating and the shields are back online. But Venjix brings the Attack Bot back online and makes him grow large. The Rangers form the High Octane Megazord and begin taking on the polluting menace. And with some slashes from the Super Saber, the Attack Bot is destroyed. Summer goes to thank Ziggy & Dillon for saving her. But when Dillon is found to have internal Venjix Hardware, he and Ziggy are arrested. Back at their base, the Rangers learn that the Venjix hardware is growing and evolving. They need to activate Series Black, but there's no one capable of handling it. Colonel Truman interrogates Dillon, but all he can get out of him is that Dillon does not know anything about himself, including how he got Venjix hardware inside of him. Ziggy tries to remain tough, but ends up telling anyone who will listen his entire life story. With the Colonel finished, Summer gets to talk to Dillon. She isn't impressed with the whole "bad boy" style. All she cares about is where Dillon plans on going. She then gives him his musical pocket watch. Back at the Evil Base, Venjix unveils his newest evil warrior; Tenaya 7. Ziggy tries to convince Dillon to take along when he breaks out. But we soon learn that Ziggy doesn't have much to offer, especially since he seems to have a lot of enemies in their prison. Summer wants the others to consider Dillon for Series Black. But as they look over his information, Flynn isn't willing to trust Dillon yet and neither is Scott. When Ziggy & Dillon enter the dinning area, they're met be a whole gang who want a little revenge on Ziggy. While at first it looked like Dillon was going to let Ziggy get torn to shreds, Dillon soon jumps in and takes on all of the bullies and beats them easily. Before Ziggy can say thank you, Dillon is all ready back on with his too cool attitude. Then some more bullies show up to start another fight, and Dillon starts taking them on just as easily. Meanwhile the Rangers have been watching all this happening back at their base. Scott & Flynn are now ready to give Dillon a shot. The Rangers go to the prison and present their offer to Dillon. He turns it down at first. But when he realizes that it's his only chance out of prison, he says, "Do I get to pick my own color?"